


Just us Guys

by TheKingofAnimeandManga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fucking, M/M, Muscles, Orgy, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingofAnimeandManga/pseuds/TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: While the girlfriends away, the captains will play. My first Haikyuu orgy!





	Just us Guys

"Man, what's he doing in there? I've got to piss like a racehorse." Oikawa said to Kuroo. They were talking about Ushijima who'd been in the lavatory for the past few minutes.

Toru Oikawa, Tetsurou Kuroo, Daichi Sawamura, Koutarou Bokuto and Wakatoshi Ushijima were all spending the evening at Kuroo's apartment. While all meet each other during their volleyball tournaments, their respective girlfriends had all met the fall before at a support group for Purdue female engineers. The girlfriends had bonded over their shared interests and had become fast friends. Speaking of, Oikawa, Kuroo, Daichi, Bokuto, and Ushijima all come from Japan but decided to go to America for the best education possible. They all wanted to be engineers (Oikawa-mechanical engineering, Kuroo and Daichi-industrial engineering, Bokuto-electrical engineering, and Ushijima-aerospace engineering) and no school was better than Purdue University. Plus living in Indiana was much cheaper than in New York or Los Angeles. Also with so many Asian restaurants its like they never left home.

At first they had met in twos and threes to have coffee or see a movie but in the last few months the friendships had escalated. Now, they met every Friday night at one or another's apartment and had a regular hen party until all hours. And, of course, their boyfriends were expected to accompany them even though they usually got shunted aside while the girls gossiped and carried on.

Which is how the boys all wound up sitting in Kuroo's living room with the TV on and a beer in their hand.

Oikawa had had two cans of beer in quick succession as soon as he'd arrived and was working on another. That was the reason his bladder was about to burst.

Daichi was on the sofa beside Oikawa and Kuroo, Ushijima was in the lavatory and Bokuto had said he needed to get something from his car just before they had all come into the living room. Kuroo had decorated it like a typical Japanese living room as to remind him of home. He also installed a lavatory just in case.

"I'm actually getting cramps." Oikawa said. "I'll never make to the other john."

"Just go knock on the door." Daichi said.

"Fuck this, I don't care if he's on the toilet or beating off or whatever, I'll piss down the sink but I can't wait any longer."

He got up and stepped over to the lavatory door and turned the handle. When he flung the door open, Oikawa, Kuroo and Daichi were confronted not with just Ushijima but Ushijima and Bokuto both. Bokuto was leaning back against the vanity with his pants around his ankles. Ushijima was on his knees in front of him with Bokuto's fat hard cock buried in his mouth.

"Sorry, you guys, but this can't wait." Oikawa said. He pushed his way around the two men and stepped up to the toilet and unzipped. He hauled out a long and fat cock and let it dangle while a thick stream of piss squirted into the bowl and turned the water to froth.

Sighing with relief, Oikawa turned his head and took in the other two men. Ushijima was still on his knees with his hard dick in his hand and Bokuto was still leaning back against the vanity but his erect cock was standing up and out in front of Ushijima's face.

"Were you just sucking on Owl Boy's dick?" he asked Ushijima. Daichi and Kuroo, standing looking in the doorway now, both let out a snort of laughter.

"I never pegged you for a cocksucker, Ushijima." Oikawa said.

"Yeah, well, surprise surprise!" Ushijima responded.

Bokuto didn't say anything, he just turned beet red.

"How come you never offered to suck my dick?" Oikawa asked. He had finished pissing and he turned to face the others. His fat uncut cock hung down in front of him, at least 9 thick inches of soft meat. A drop of piss glistened on the opening of his foreskin. He reached into his fly and hauled out a surprisingly large ball sack and pair of big nuts and let them dangle with his cock.

"My dick is bigger than his and its prettier, too." Oikawa said. Daichi and Kuroo laughed again. He did have a big dick and it was pretty.

"I never pegged you for a guy who let other guys suck his cock." Ushijima answered.

"Fuck, you ever met any guy who would turn down a free blowjob? Especially from someone who knows what he's doing and from the looks of it, you do."

"Let me finish up with Bokuto here and you can have my next appointment." Ushijima said, giving Oikawa a smirk.

"I'm going to take you up on that, cocksucker." he replied.

"Hell, if he gets a blowjob I want one, too." Daichi said.

"And it's my apartment; you should have offered to blow me first." Kuroo said and they all laughed.

"Get your clothes off and get in line if you're serious." Ushijima said. "Either you want it or you don't."

The three looked at each other and Daichi said, "Fuck, I'm not turning down a free blowjob." and started undressing.

Kuroo walked over and turned the knob lock on the door and threw a bolt, too. When he turned around Daichi was standing nude with a surprisingly big upright erection.

He, Oikawa, Bokuto and Ushijima all came into the room and started shedding their clothes until all 5 of them stood nude in front of each other. Years of volleyball had given them all nice bodies that wouldn't be out of place on the cover of Playgirl. Oikawa stood 6'1 while Kuroo was 6'2. They were both lean, muscular with killer sets of abs, very handsome (but they tell all those Midwestern girls that they're taken), and had massive dongs: Oikawa was 13 inches long while Kuroo was 14 inches.

Daichi was the shortest at 5'10 but he was the second most muscular after Ushijima. His biceps were a nice 17 inches and his pecs and abs really show dedication in the gym. He had a nice tan to compliment his body. Ushijima, however, was a total hunk. Standing at 6'3, he could definitely be a bodybuilder if he wanted. His arms were 20 inches big, thick pecs, rock hard abs and a back that was as chiseled as granite. His slight tan skin had given him extra sexiness. They both had hard cocks standing up. Daichi was 12.5 inches while Ushijima was a whopping 15 inches, the biggest out of all of them!

Bokuto was 6'1, had white, owl-like hair and a nice body like the other guys. Maybe a bit more muscular than Kuroo and Oikawa but less than Ushijima could describe his body tone. His cock also stood a large 13.5 inches.

"Damn, I've always fantasized about messing with another guy but I never had the nerve before. I can't believe we're doing this. This is the hottest thing I've ever done." Daichi said.

Ushijima said, "Okay, Bokuto, take a seat." indicating the sectional. "I need to get back to taking care of business after being so rudely interrupted."

Bokuto sat down and Ushijima crouched between his legs and swallowed his fat cock head again.

"We've done this before." Bokuto told the group. "It started at that cookout at Alpha Epsilon Pi a couple of months ago and we've hooked up a few times since. Ushijima is an expert cocksucker."

"Well he is the biggest one of us. Man, you've been holding out!" Daichi said.

He looked over at Kuroo and Oikawa whose cocks were starting to harden and then he turned so that he was facing them.

"Can I touch your cocks?" he asked.

"Sure," Oikawa said. "Play with them all you want."

He put a hand under each man's cock and weighed them in his hand.

"They feel heavy, I never expected that." he said.

"Stroke them a little bit." Kuroo said and Daichi complied, jacking both cocks until they were fully hard.

"I can't wait to see these big boys in action." Daichi told them. Still holding onto each cock he looked over his shoulder to where Ushijima's head was bobbing up and down on Bokuto's stiff dick.

Releasing the cocks in his hands he said, "I want to get a better look at this."

He sat down on the sofa next to Bokuto and Ushijima immediately wrapped a hand around his hard cock.

"I'm really going to get off on watching you get blown." he told Bokuto, wrapping an arm over his shoulder.

Ushijima looked up and said, "Your cock has my next appointment."

Kuroo and Oikawa sat down side by side on the other half of the sectional and watched the action. Daichi was running his hands over Ushijima's shoulders and even reached down under him and stroked his cock.

Kuroo looked over at the thick cock standing up from Oikawa's crotch and said, "You look pretty turned on. I've never really seen an uncut cock close up before."

Oikawa replied, "You can stroke it if you want."

Kuroo looked dubious for a moment but then he reached over and closed his hand around the rigid shaft. He jacked the loose skin up and down a few times, watching the meaty hood retract and then recover the fat cock head.

"I always wondered what that feels like." he told Oikawa.

Oikawa responded by reaching over and wrapping his hand around Kuroo's upright cock and giving it a few strokes.

"I always wondered if it makes your cock more or less sensitive if they cut it." he said.

"Right now, I'd say more sensitive." Kuroo said, smiling. "I never would have believed earlier today that I'd be sitting here tonight with a big hard cock in my hand and a good looking man stroking my stiff dick."

"And I could say the same thing." Oikawa replied. He released Kuroo's cock and reached between his legs and scooped up his fat balls. "These things are heavy." he told Kuroo. "They need to be emptied."

"That's the plan as soon as my turn comes."

They went back to stroking each other's dick and Kuroo asked, "You're pretty cool about all of this. You've had guys suck you off before, haven't you?"

Oikawa replied, "Back at those tournaments we use to go to, there was always one player who paid to suck off our dicks. Me and Iwaizumi made almost 20000 yen at one volleyball tournament. So, yeah, I've been blown before."

"I haven't." Kuroo replied. "I sit here some nights and watch porn and I fantasize about it, though."

"I'm just sorry I never took the opportunity to fuck any of those guys in the ass, back then." Oikawa said. "I feel like I missed out on something."

Ushijima was still bobbing away on Bokuto's fat cock and Daichi was exploring Ushijima's muscled body, feeling those succulent abs and cavernous back. He got up and stood behind him looking down and said, "Goddamn, you've got a hotter looking ass than my girlfriend. You guys should check this out."

"In case it gives you any ideas, I like getting fucked in it, too." Ushijima said.

Daichi squatted down behind him and spread his cheeks to look at his ass hole. His cock was so stiff it was bouncing with his heart beat.

Kuroo leant down and opened the drawer in the bottom of the coffee table and drew out a big jar of lube.

"This is what I use to jerk off with." he told Daichi. "It ought to work for fucking butt, too."

He tossed it to Daichi who opened it and proceeded to lube up his stiff dick.

Kuroo moved to close the drawer but Oikawa stopped him, saying, "What else have you got in there? I see something pink."

He opened the drawer all of the way and said, "I found Kuroo's toy box!"

He reached into the drawer and pulled out a short squat black cylindrical object. The shaft tapered to a blunt point and the was a deep groove near the base. He held it up and looked at Kuroo.

"It's a butt plug." Kuroo said. "I use it some time when I beat off."

"In your ass?" Oikawa asked.

"Yeah, haven't you ever played with your butt hole before?"

"Not hardly." Oikawa replied.

He reached into the drawer and pulled out a big flesh colored dildo that looked like a realistic vein covered cock.

"You stick this up your butt, too?" he asked.

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe how it feels to shoot your load when your ass is filled. It's so good it gets addictive."

Oikawa held the dildo up beside his cock and compared them.

"This thing is slightly bigger than my dick." he said. "That must have taken some practice. You ever had a real cock up there?"

"Nope." Kuroo replied. "But that doesn't mean I wouldn't try it if the right cock came along."

Oikawa noticed that he was staring at his hard cock.

Next Oikawa pulled out a couple of leather and Velcro straps and showed them to Kuroo.

"Cock rings." Kuroo stated. "Don't tell me you've never used a cock ring?"

"What do they do?" Oikawa asked.

"Here, let me show you."

He took one of the straps and stood in front of Oikawa. He looped the strap under his heavy ball sack and then pulled it tight across the base of his cock shaft on the other side and pressed the Velcro together. More blood pumped into his cock and it swelled and darkened a shade as it stood erect.

"Let me put one on you." Kuroo told him.

He knelt between Oikawa's muscular thighs and lifted his heavy ball sack while slipping the leather strap underneath.

"I'm not the only one who needs a draining." he said, fondling the fat balls.

He dropped Oikawa's nut sack and pulled the strap tight around his cock and balls and fastened it, then gave his swollen cock a few friendly pumps. The deep red cock stood straight up in the air, even fatter than before and the head poking out of the foreskin.

Daichi, meanwhile, had eased his greasy dick up into Ushijima's tight ass hole and pressed until it was fully engulfed in the tight chute.

"Oh, man, I always wondered what it felt like to fuck a guy's butt." he said. "This is better than any pussy. It's so tight and hot up there."

He slowly started to fuck his cock in and out of the tight ring and Ushijima spread his legs further apart and tipped his ass up to give him better access.

Suddenly they heard the sound of a pair of high heels clattering down the hallway outside and then the knob being tried. All five men froze.

"What are you boys doing in there?" they heard Oikawa's girlfriend call through the door.

"We're watching Boilermaker football, drinking beer, eating snacks, belching and farting." Oikawa called back.

He looked down to where Kuroo still crouched between his thighs and watched as Kuroo opened his mouth and closed it around his swollen cock head and began to swab the hot meat with his tongue while Oikawa squirmed.

"Yuck, you guys are so gross!" his gilfriend called back. "Just stay in there. We're doing each other's hair and giving ourselves facials and we don't want you all to see us."

Oikawa was gasping as the hot tongue teased his cock but he managed to gasp out, "Don't worry, dear, we have everything we need to keep us happy."

The high heels clattered off in the opposite direction and Oikawa reached down and smacked Kuroo on the head.

"You bastard!" he said.

"You should have seen your face! Taking a mouth full of cock was worth it just to see your expression." Kuroo said.

Oikawa reached into the drawer and pulled out another toy. This one resembled an oversized crooked finger made from hard black plastic. On the end there was a fat black knob.

"And what the hell is this?" he asked.

"It stimulates your prostate when you stick it up your butt."Kuroo said.

"You mean like when the doctor feels around up there? This is supposed to feel good?"

"Jesus, you really are a dummy." Kuroo replied.

He looked over to where Daichi, Ushijima and Bokuto were huddled. Daichi had his cock buried in Ushijima's spread ass and Ushijima had Bokuto's cock in his mouth, nursing on it as his hole got plowed. They were all three oblivious to anything else.

He reached over and grabbed the jar of lube that Daichi had used.

"Okay, numbnuts, I'm going to teach you about your prostate." he told Oikawa.

He grabbed Oikawa's legs under the knees and lifted, pushing them up and back so that his ass turned up and spread open. Kuroo could see his tight sphincter buried in a mass of wiry hair and he stroked the tiny hole with his finger tip.

"Its obvious nothing has ever been up this little pucker." he said.

"You're damned right." Oikawa replied. "You're looking at a virgin."

His cock, tightly bound up in the cock ring, was pulsing with blood where it lay glued to his abdomen.

Kuroo scooped up a finger full of lube and began to massage Oikawa's tight ass hole.

As he stroked it, Oikawa said, "That feels pretty good."

He stroked it a little more and then placed his fingertip against the tightly furled hole. He pressed and his finger sank to the first knuckle inside of Oikawa's ass. Oikawa's body stiffened and jerked but as Kuroo slowly fucked his fingertip in and out of the hole, Oikawa relaxed.

"That feels really hot." Oikawa said, and then gasped as Kuroo sank another knuckle's worth of finger into his hole.

Slowly fucking his finger in and out, he eventually buried his entire finger up Oikawa's ass.

"Okay, this is your prostate." Kuroo said.

He wiggled his finger around inside of Oikawa's ass until he found the smooth knot of flesh and pressed it. Oikawa's body stiffened and he raised his hips. His cock was stiff as a crowbar and thick precum was flowing out of the distended piss slit.

"Holy fuck, what are you doing up there?" Oikawa gasped as his hips involuntarily pumped up and down, riding the finger up his ass.

"Feel good?"

"It feels like I'm shooting my load every time you hit that spot." Oikawa said. "Is that how it feels when a broad gets fucked?"

"No, but it's how it feels when a guy gets fucked, if he's lucky."

He slowly withdrew his finger from Oikawa's tight ass ring and said, "Want to try the toy now?"

"Hell, yeah, if it feels like that."

Kuroo picked up the black finger toy and coated it with a thick layer of lube. He pressed it against Oikawa's reddened ass hole and watched as it started to disappear. He slowly fed it into the tight hole and when it was all the way in up to the knob he watched as Oikawa moved his ass, feeling it bang against his gland.

He grabbed the fat black knob and jiggled the toy in Oikawa's hole and watched him squirm in ecstasy. Oikawa wrapped both hands around his swollen, dripping cock and held it straight up from his crotch.

They both became conscious of Daichi making a low moaning noise and the sound of his sweaty hips slapping against Ushijima's vibrating ass cheeks. He made a final growl deep in his throat and thrust his cock all the way to his balls up Ushijima's hole. Tremors passed over his body as he squirted the hot juice out of his balls, up his cock shaft and into Ushijima's burning fuck tunnel.

He backed his still stiff dick out of the tight hole and Bokuto jumped up, saying, "I've got to fuck that hole next."

Ushijima grimaced as he pressed his thick cock into his gaping ass hole in one swift thrust.

"Damn, if I'd known your cock felt that good I would have had you fuck me months ago." he told Bokuto.

"I need to fuck something, too." Oikawa said, standing up. "This thing in my ass is driving me crazy."

His distended cock was bouncing up and down and a steady stream of thick clear precum leaked from his slit.

"You want to try my ass on?" Kuroo asked him.

"Oh, fuck, yeah. That's exactly the ass I want."

Kuroo swept the things littering the coffee table off onto the floor and lay down on his back so that his ass hung over the edge and then raised his legs till his knees rested against his shoulders. He scooped up a big gob of lube and used his fingers to stuff it up his puckered hole. When he was good and greased, he stroked more lube over Oikawa's pulsing dick. Then he laid back, his ass spread wide and his little opening pulsing in the deep crack.

"Put it in me slow." he instructed Oikawa.

Daichi was watching and crawled over to where Oikawa and Kuroo were.

"Are you guys going to fuck? Can I watch?" he asked.

"Front row center." Oikawa replied.

He was rubbing his thick cock head up and down in Kuroo's wide spread crack. He stopped with the fat head resting against the tiny ass hole, and then began to press. The pucker slowly unfurled and Oikawa and Daichi watched as the meaty cock head disappeared into Kuroo's ass.

"Fuck, that looks hot." Daichi said. "I want to get fucked, too."

"The first minute or two hurts, just until I loosen up." Kuroo told them.

Oikawa held still so that Kuroo could become accustomed to the thick cock invading his ass and then he began to press forward again. The thick vein covered shaft smoothly slid into Kuroo's hole until it was buried inside with Oikawa's wiry brown pubes mingling with the dark hair growing around Kuroo's fuck hole.

"Goddamn, when I thrust forward this toy up my ass pokes right against my prostate." Oikawa said.

"That's the whole idea. Start fucking me and see how it feels."

Oikawa began to fuck his cock in and out of Kuroo's tight ass ring, softly moaning all the while.

"This is going to take so getting used to. It feels like I'm going to cum every time I fuck into you. But it's really hot to look down and instead of you being all smooth I see your big cock and balls bouncing when I fuck you." Oikawa replied.

Daichi was watching the two men fuck and even though he had just emptied his balls up Ushijima's ass, his cock started stiffening again.

He glanced over at Ushijima, now with his head on the floor and his ass raised and spread while Bokuto's wide meat slid in and out of his juicy hole.

"I need some dick, too." he said and leant over Kuroo's body and sucked his stiff cock into his wet mouth. Kuroo had a rock hard cock jack hammering his ass hole and a velvety wet mouth and tongue making love to his cock. Life was good.

"Get out of my way; I need to shoot a load up this fuck hole." Oikawa said, pushing Daichi to the side.

He raised Kuroo's legs until the rested over his shoulders, then climbed on top of the coffee table so that he could penetrate the hot hole to maximum depth. Perched on his knees he rested his pecs against Kuroo's pecs and held his head as he began to kiss his mouth, his tongue fucking in and out in time to his cock.

Daichi knelt behind them, looking up between Oikawa's legs so that he could watch the swollen meat slide in and out of the clutching ass hole, his big balls slamming against Kuroo's ass cheeks with every plunge. Oikawa's ass was spread wide and Daichi could see the fat black knob that anchored the toy deep in his hole.

He grasped the knob and began to wiggle it back and forth.

Oikawa went crazy, gasping and moaning with his tongue deep in Kuroo's mouth. He began to fuck harder, plunging his cock into his guts with violent thrusts. Kuroo's arms fell to the sides and he abandoned himself to the violent fucking.

After only a couple of minutes, Daichi and Kuroo could both tell that Oikawa was ready to cum. Daichi could see his big balls climbing up the sack and hugging his body and Kuroo could feel his wide cock head expanding inside his fuck chute. Daichi gave the knob on the toy a few harder jolts and with a long groan, the cum started shooting out of Oikawa's cock.

Kuroo could feel the hot juice geysering into his tender ass chute, painting the walls of his ass with cum for the first time. His cock bucked with every spurt that flooded into him.

"Oh, fuck, pull that thing out of me, Daichi!" Oikawa said. "I'm too tender after shooting."

Daichi grasped the knob and slowly extricated the toy from Oikawa's tight ass hole. When it finally popped free, a tremor passed over his entire body.

Bokuto was ready to shoot his load, too. As Oikawa's cock slowly wilted inside of Kuroo's ass, they watched the final moments of Ushijima's ass fuck. Bokuto was hammering away, thrusting so hard into Ushijima's ass that Ushijima's whole body moved forward each time. Bokuto had a tight grip on his hips and pulled the juicy hole back up his cock each time, too.

As they watched, he gave one final thrust that knocked Ushijima off of his knees so that he was flat on his stomach with the massive cock buried deep in his hole. Each time a fiery load of cum blasted out of his cock head, Bokuto made a deep grunt and thrust his cock deeper while Ushijima thrust his ass back to seat the cock as far as possible in his guts.

"Holy mother of god, I want my ass fucked, too." Daichi said.

Oikawa slowly backed his spent cock out of Kuroo's gooey ass hole. While Kuroo was lying on his back recovering from being ass fucked for the first time, Daichi grabbed his big hard dick and said, "I want this fucker up my ass."

"You sure about that, buddy?" Kuroo responded, sitting up. Oikawa gave him a hand and he stood up with his hard cock jutting upward.

Daichi climbed on the table top on all fours, his ass in the air, spread wide to be fucked.

"I think that means 'yes'." Oikawa told Kuroo.

"This is going to hurt if it's the first time." Kuroo told Daichi.

He lubed up his cock and stood behind Daichi looking at his ass. His crack was hairless as a baby and his soft buns just had a fine downy growth on them. His little pink ass hole was tightly puckered, almost invisible if it hadn't been a slightly deeper pink.

"Go ahead and hurt me." Daichi replied. "I've been fantasizing about a cock up my ass for years. I want your cock inside me."

"I'll give him something to occupy his mind." Ushijima said, walking to the head of the table. He pulled Daichi's head up and slid under him so that he and Daichi were head to toe. Ushijma's hard cock stood in front of Daichi's face and as Ushijima began to suck Daichi's cock, Daichi reciprocated, swallowing the hard meat down to the root. For Daichi, it was going to be hard due to Ushijima's colossal size.

As the two 69'd, Kuroo pressed his fat cock head between Daichi's cheeks. At first the tight hole resisted but as he pressed harder, it began to open around his cock. The head disappeared, surrounded by the tight red ring of ass muscle and Kuroo paused.

"You okay, Daichi?" he asked.

"Fuck, yeah. That barely hurt at all, I must really want your cock." he replied and went back to slobbering over the big cock in his mouth.

Oikawa stood beside Kuroo and watched his fat shaft sink inside of Daichi's ass while he massaged Kuroo's muscular ass cheeks.

"Man, that looks so hot I wish it was me getting your dick." he said.

"We can work on that in the future." Kuroo replied, kissing him on the mouth as he began to slide his cock in and out of Daichi's virgin hole.

Daichi raised his head from the cock he was sucking and said, "Fuck, this feels so fucking good I wish I had tried it years ago."

Kuroo fucked in and out, his meaty cock sliding easily back and forth and his heavy balls swinging an inch or so above Ushijima's eyes. Ushijima had a ringside seat viewing the opening of Daichi's ass.

Kuroo and Oikawa were kissing harder, their tongues deep in each other's mouth. Oikawa, his hand playing over Kuroo's ass, found his stretched hole and began to finger fuck it. The sensation made Kuroo fuck harder and faster, his big dick flying in and out.

In a few more moments, Kuroo could feel the hot juice in his balls boiling over. He thrust his dick deep into the tight hole and Oikawa shoved two fingers up his cum filled hole at the same time. The cum burst from his piss slit, drenching Daichi's virgin ass chute.

Ushijima could see that Kuroo was coming, his balls were pulled up tight and the gobs of cum were pulsing up his dick channel only inches from his eyes. It was too much and his own balls retracted and began spilling their load. Daichi, feeling the hot juice filling his ass and mouth at the same time, squirted his second load of the night into Ushijima's hungry throat. Daichi sucked hard on the big dick in his mouth, craving more of the ball juice he was tasting for the first time and he sucked the dick until the last drops were gone.

Oikawa eased his fingers out of Kuroo's ass hole and Kuroo eased his softening cock out of Daichi's ass. Daichi climbed off the table and stood up, surveying the three guys.

"I want all of you guys to fuck my ass." he said. "That was the hottest fucking thing that ever happened to me. I want to suck your cocks, too, and have you shoot your load down my throat."

"Did you swallow Ushijima's cum?" Oikawa asked.

"Yeah, wasn't I supposed to?"

"Yeah, it's just that first time cocksuckers are usually kind of leery of that." Oikawa said.

"I loved it. I can't wait till the next time." Daichi replied.

The four turned to Bokuto who had been silent since spilling his load up Ushijima's ass. He had fallen asleep on the sofa, his mouth open as he softly snored.

"Well, that's kind of insulting." Kuroo said with a smile. He reached over and shook Bokuto's knee, who came awake with a start.

"Time to get dressed, sleeping beauty." Kuroo told him.

The five slowly put their clothes back on, hampered by Daichi's frequent need to fondle each of their cocks before they disappeared. When they were all dressed, they sat back down on the sofas in front of the TV.

At first no one spoke but finally Daichi said, "We're going to do that again, right?"

They all looked side eyed at each other until Oikawa spoke.

"I'm up for it if you guys are."

"We could make a regular thing of it." Daichi said. "Whenever our girlfrends get together, we can get together and fuck. I want all of you to take turns on my ass."

"We could do something like that, you know." Kuroo said. "We're all like extra wheels when our girlfriends get together, anyway. We could tell them that we're going out together, then get a cheap motel room and fuck as much as we want."

"Except we'd need a credit card to rent a room and I can just imagine explaining to my girlfriend when it shows up on the statement." Bokuto said.

Kuroo drew out his wallet, opened it and held up a credit card.

"Behold my secret account." he said. "How do you think I mail order all the porn and toys? I've got a secret postal box, too. The credit card bill goes there and no one ever knows except me. If we divide the room 5 ways it will cost almost nothing."

"Goddamn, this could really work." Ushijima said. "We can send the girls out on their own and meet up every week. God knows I could use some steady cock."

"We're going to do this." Daichi said. "This is going to be the highlight of my week."

Oikawa sat thinking for a moment and then he asked, "What if we know somebody that we can add to the group?"

"I knew you were fucking around, you were just too cool." Kuroo said.

"Well, I'm not. At least, not yet. I don't know if I ever mentioned my new neighbors. There's a mother, father and son. The son Tim is a freshman at Michigan State and he's off for the summer like us. The parents are on an extended trip to Europe and Tim is home alone. He gets out there every week and mows the yard and all he wears is a skimpy little pair of running shorts. You can see the outline of his cock every time he moves; one time I could see the head on it hanging out of his leg. Anyway, I must have been staring at him too much because just before we came over tonight, he was out there again. I was waiting by the car and he came over to where I was. 'Want me to give you a trim while I'm at it?' he asked me. 'Thanks, I'll do it.' I said. 'Anything else you'd like some help with?' he then asked and I noticed he was staring at my crotch. I've got to admit, being that close to a mostly naked guy had my dick swelling. 'Want to come over later for a drink?' he asked. "No, we're going to hang out with some friends tonight." I told him.

'If they all are as hot as you, they're welcome to come over, too.' He turned around and pulled his shorts up until they were tucked between his ass cheeks and his buns were showing, then looked over his shoulder and said, 'It's so hot tonight. I hope I can get cooled off.' Just then the girlfriend came out and we got in the car. But, I bet that guy would be hot to join us."

"I know someone, too." Kuroo said. "There's this guy at the coffeeshop where I work, he's openly gay. He's a good looking little fucker, too. He's always made little cracks to me that could be taken as leading but I never did anything except laugh. Last week, I was in the john, pissing at the urinal and he came in. He stepped up to the next one and undid his pants but instead of just pulling his dick out, he dropped his pants down to his knees so that his ass showed. He caught me checking it out and he said, 'See anything you like?' I didn't know what to say and then he looked over the partition at my cock. I'd gotten a hard on looking at his ass and when he saw it, he said, 'I sure see something that I like. I'd like to see it a lot closer, too. Want to stop by my place Friday night?'

I put my cock away and zipped up and said, 'Sorry, I hang out with the guys on Friday night.'

'Just bring them along. I'm sure I can make them feel welcome.' he said. Since then, whenever he sees me he gives me a little smirk and focuses on my crotch.

Kuroo reached over and cupped Oikawa's full crotch.

"I can testify that he'd like some of this." he said.

Oikawa cupped Kuroo's dick in return. "Let's wait till I get my fill of this before we invite him along." he told him.

Daichi was lying with his head on Bokuto's lap and he said, "Damn, you smell good. I wonder why no one ever thought to make an aftershave that smells like balls?"

From the hallway came the clatter of high heels again. Kuroo jumped up and opened the door to his girlfriend just as she arrived.

"Peweeeeee!" she said. "This place smells like the rhino house at the Indianapolis Zoo! Open that outside door and let some air in before the whole apartment smells like a locker room." Kuroo did as told and his girlfriend said, "You can all come out now."

The guys followed her into the living room where the other girlfriends sat waiting.

"How do you like my hairdo?" Oikawa's girlfriend asked.

"It makes you look very sophisticated." he said. Actually, it looked the same as it always did to him.

"Do you mean old?"

"No. You know, like one of those models in your magazines." he replied.

The other women all cooed at that and the other guys spent at least 10 minutes complimenting their girlfriends so they wouldn't feel slighted.

"We were talking tonight." Ushijima's girlfriend said. "You know that big outlet mall that's about a hundred miles up the highway? We were thinking about going there next week."

"We were talking, too." Oikawa said. "You know how we're always kind a damper on your fun every week? We were thinking maybe we should be like all of you and get together and hang out on our own while you girls have your fun?"

"Hang out doing what?" Bokuto's girlfriend asked suspiciously.

"You know, we can go out bar hopping or go see the American action movies that you all hate, that kind of stuff. Just being Japanese guys together." Daichi said.

"Or picking up whores?" Oikawa's girlfriend said.

"No, nothing like that. Just us guys getting together and having fun with each other. Nothing to do with other women. I'll even let you smell my dick when I get home; all it will smell like is man." Oikawa replied.

All of the gilfriends screamed and covered their ears.

"I just might do that." his girlfriend said.

"I think it's kind of nice that you all are bonding this way." Ushijima's girlfriend said. "You guys can be a support for each other the way we all are."

"That's right." Bokuto said. "We didn't realize how much we had in common till we got talking tonight."

Kuroo's girlfriend looked at the other women with a sly smile.

"We could leave early on Saturday. I could drive the van and we could all ride together. We could spend the whole day shopping."

"We could all hang out at our apartment and watch TV and DVD's." Oikawa said to his girlfriend.

"I could stuff the fridge with snacks and beer and that way we wouldn't have to make any dinner." his girlfriend said.

"You know, fifty miles on up the freeway there's another outlet mall." Bokuto's girlfriend said.

"And I know of a really neat antique mall that's right on the way." Ushijima's girlfriend added.

"So how about it?" Daichi said.

The girlfriends sat thinking for a minute and then Kuroo's girlfriend said, "It's worth a try. Ooooh, girls, remember that cruise we talked about?"

"Cruise?" Oikawa asked.

"Yes, we weren't going to bring it up because we know you all hate that kind of thing. It's for 2 weeks in a couple of months. We could go on the cruise and you all could take vacation time and rent a cabin and fish or whatever." his girlfriend replied.

"Some place out in the woods where we could run around in our jockey shorts all day and piss off of the porch." Ushijima said.

"Yuck! Yeah, some place like that." his girlfriend said.

"I think we are coming up with a plan." Daichi's girlfriend said. "Let's try it on Saturday."

The other girlfriends all quickly agreed and Oikawa said, "I might even invite Tim from next door to hang out with us, too."

"That would be so nice. I worry about him over there on his own. You guys could kind of mentor him and give him male companionship." his girlfriend said.

"I'm sure we'd all be up for it." Oikawa said.

"Just one thing. I'll give you all a call when we're about an hour away on our way home. I want the apartment spotless when I get there; I'm not coming home and cleaning up after you heathens."

"You call us and everything will be perfect when you arrive." Ushijima said.

"Come on," his girlfriend said, standing up, "you're going home and taking a shower. You all smell like an old jockstrap."

"We were wrestling around earlier." Oikawa said. "That's what happens when guys get together. I guess it's a hormone thing."


End file.
